My crazy stay In South park
by twinkels
Summary: Thise is all the SP episodes mixed in together and iv put myself in the story and my adventure in thise small crazy town theirs adventur sadness romance and a lot of laughs along the way again I own nothing just me
1. Chapter 1

Thise is a story I wrote a long time ago and I'd lost the text book I'd put it in fond it the other day so thought I'd share it with you again I own nothing only myself lol and I'm NOT really 14 just made myself that age as I think it's a good age to be in the story and the SP kids are that age. So enjoy

...

Oh how much longer do we have now I'm so bord and fed up I sighed as I turned on my iPod and glanced out the window for the 100th time it seemed

Hear I am my name is Anne I'm 14 years old an origanlly from the UK but fed up with the Brittish way of life mum and dad desided to start a new life in the states which ment me uprooting myself and leaving behind good freinds I'd known since nusery school or kindergarten as they called it here to start a. new way of life and we may as well been moving to a new planet as I knew no one

At first we'd lived in LA for 2 years and I'd settle down their and made freinds and then dads buisness bought over a small buisness in Colorado which ment moving again just great I don't think and the trouble was it was a small freezing cold mountian town that we'd be living in untill the company took off and were ready to go it alone so so much for sunbathing and getting a nice American suntan like those models you see on tv have their was no beach or city here eather

Dont worry honey were nearly here plus Mr and Mrs Testinburger said they'd meet us when we arive I beleive they have a young daughter of your age too now that will be really nice a new freind already mum said smilling

Yeah okay whatever I sighed but I really miss Joanne Amber Carly and Penny and all the rest of my old freinds and that boy Mathew and I were thinking about dating he asked me out before we moved I said sadly

mathew was a boy I'd been dating on and off and I was really keen on him too and he was really cute with his warm brown eyes and light brown wavy hair and I really missed him

I know honey I had to leave all my freinds behind too and so did dad but you will make new ones we all will said mum smilling

Yeah maybe I dunno anyway what's the name of thise town were moving to I asked

South park it's a small mountian town but it's a really lovely quiet little place and the locals are really freindly I'm told so you will soon settle down mum said

Huh doubt it I'm a city girl you know that and I bet they won't like me I sighed oh why couldn't we have moved to New York or even Florida it's nice and hot their and in new York it's awesome especially at Xmas with all the big parades their I said quietly

Well Annei ots becouse iv been sent here now we have discussed. Thise before and you understand why we're coming here so fraid you will have to grin and bear it look love I know it's tough moving around and that but in the end it will be worth it you will see it means more money for us and more nice things for you and anyway it's only for 16 months and who knows you may grow to like the town once you settle down and that dad said

Oh dad come on be seriouse are you kidding it's full of rednecks and trailer trash I sighed looking out the window of the car then suddenly panicked in fear

Omg dad look I said panicking in shock as we drove through a really bad run down area of the town that was very bad

Ohh don't worry pet thise is a bad part of town the pepole here live in severe poverty and are nothing but trouble no doubt and I heard no one ever comes into these parts as its way too dangoeus and rife with disease so you should never have to encounter anyone from here and where we're going to live is a nice part of town

Oh I do hope so I said as I glanced at a group of tough looking boys all standing around and smoking and a few spitting on the ground some of them had longish hair to their coller and they all walked into a very rough looking street to be joined by another boy who had filthy scruffy light blond hair that look matted and he stood out becouse of his bright filthy orenge Parker jacket and someone yelled Hey Kenny did you get any cigarettes on seeing that I shook in discust

Thankfully where we went wasent too bad it was a much smarter part of town but the house was a little smaller than we had in LA but bigger than our UK home

In the garden stood a young Couple the woman had bobbed black hair and the man had red hair and a beard and a young girl with long dark hair to her waist stood next too them wearing bright yellow jeans and a lilic sweater and she was smilling

Well thise is our new home said dad stopping the car do what do you think then princess he said smilling

Yeah looks okay I guess as I got out the car

Oh you'll be fine don't worry now why don't we go over and meet everyone and look around mum said stroking my hair and smilling

Yeah okay I sighed as I walked over to the Testenburgers to say hi

Hi Ruth I'm cathy and thise is Rodger and you must be Tom the woman said smilling oh and you must be Anne She said Shaking my hand so did you guys have a nice trip then the woman added smilling

Hi Cathy yes we did oh Tom lost the luggage at the airport but it was found like 2 hours later and Anne was a bit grouchy but typical teenager I guess mum said smilling making the others laugh

Mum im not grouchy I'm just tierd that's all I moaned rolling my eyes

Well that is understandbl I guess sweetie oh thise is our daugher Wendy I hope you two girls will be good freinds Cathy said smilling at me as I smilled and shook Wendy's hand

Hi their I'm Wendy so your Anne then said Wendy smilling she seemed okay I guess polite and freindly

Yeah I am I said smilling back

Cool oh by the way your stuff arived mom and dad have left it inside they've been looking after the house making shure everything's okay and that Wendy said smilling

Er thanks I said

Er Anne honey why don't you go upstarts and pick a room but not the great big room at the back with built in white wadrope or closet doors that one will be ours but theirs 2 large good rooms to pick from dad said laughing

Er okay then I said nodding to Wendy as we both ran up the stairs to choose a room

So what do you think of south park from what you have seen then Wendy asked me smilling

Yeah it's okay I guess but I don't know anyone really and I miss my old freinds even the ones back in the UK and I miss Mathew I sighed he was my boyfreind i told her

Oh I'd hate to have to move and leave my freinds behind I couldn't never imagin it iv lived here all my life but don't worry I'll show you around the town and we can get to know everyone and make new freinds and you will be going to school here no doubt Wendy said

Yeah probely I sighed I hated starting new schools it was hard being the new kid

Hey don't worry Anne you'll soon make new freinds and theirs some really nice cute boys here too she said

Yeah maybe I sighed as I picked up my mobile phone and tried to cheack my email but I got no service

Oh it's not working I said looking at my phone and showing it to Wendy

Oh was that in LA settings you will need to change it or you won't be able to call anyone you'll need to contact your provider or get a new phone sorry said Wendy as I sighed throwing the phone on the bed

So if I get a new phone I'll be able to use it here I asked

Yep but not on the estate bad reception their and none really goes onto that area unless they have too as its very dangoeus pepole have been beaten up even killed their Wendy said

Okay so what do I do without my phone till I get another phone I take it I can use my OC here I asked I was now desperate to contact my old freinds who I left behind

Yeah you can use that okay most of us have a PC here and till yours is up and running feel free to use mine any time Wendy said

Er thanks I said smilling but I wanted my own PC up and running but that was in a box somewhere I'd forgotten to l label

Though i thought Wendy was okay but I was home sick. and wasent keen on South park

Look Anne we have been through thise carry on like a million times now you know too well why we moved here the other alternative was too leave you back in the UK and send you to boarding school and stay with you aunt Caroline at the weekends and only visit us at the holidays and we know you'd hate that dad said

Boarding school no way that's full of. Snobs pepole talking about their daddy's Rolls Royce privet boats and Jets and their ponies No chance I'd rather take my chances here and Wendy isn't snobby like Cousion Victoria I said

Well then stop whinning like a toddler you'll be fine here and you'll soon make lots of new freinds and I think you have one already Wendy she's nice dad said

Yeah she's cool and I so hope so I said sighing

Next day after my first night in South park Wendy was at the door bright and early

Hi their Anne so are your ready for the grand tour of the town and meet everyone and make some new freinds then she said in a happy voice

I glanced back at mum who smilled and nodded off you go love it will be nice for you to make some new freinds and get to know some pepole of your own age but stay away from that estate it looks dangorus and those peole could be troble mum warned

Dont worry we won't go near the estate that's a distance away and on the other side of the railway tracks she can meet my freinds here in town Wendy smilled as we headed outside to explore but despite Wendy being so nice I had a feeling I'd hate thise town

So what do you guys do to amuse yourselfs I asked

Well I hang out with my best freinds Bebe Heidi Red and the girls iv known them since kindergarten ao we go to the mall or hang out and talk really and sometimes we hang out with the boys too

Oh cool so what the boys here like I asked

Oh their okay really now I'm going out with a cute guy called Stan Marsh We've been freinds since elementary we started dating when we were 8 Stans really cute if he's not with me he's with his best friends Kyle Kyle is Jewish and he's really nice too Kyle and Stan have been close freinds since Kindergaten also he has a little brother too called Ike he's really Canadian and Stan has an older sister called Shelly also they hang out with a guy called Kenny the girls say that Kenny is one of the hottest guys in the school but he can be trouble at times he's from the estate and a lot of times he's never out of trouble he's very very poor his family are on welfare and food stamps but yet despite everything Kenny has a good heart and is loyal and a really sweet guy but Kenny has a dangerous temper and been in a lot of fights he's one if not the best fighter in school and then theis Cartman I don't like him then again who does he picks on everyone Stan just for the hell off it Kyle for being a Jew Kenny for being poor even though Kenny beat him up twice and I beat him up once and very close to doing it again But beleive me no one can stand Cartman he's loud raciest antisemetic and he also picks on all the other class mebers too Pip for being so old fashiond like Tweek for being nerviouse Timmy cos he's in a when chair and Jimmy cos he is on crutches and can't talk infact Timmy and Jimmy are badly disabled but. Nice guys and also he bullied their freind Nathen cos he has downs syndrome but we all ignore Cartman. And call him fattass as he's really fat Wndy laughed

Wow was all I said

But don't worry all the other kids are okay I gues Damien is a bit weird and the Goth kids we ignore them and Pio he's English he's all snooty and posh infact I think he started off in a posh privet boarding school back in the UK oh your from the UK do you know Pip maybe asked Wendy making me laugh

Er no I don't your the only person I know know I said smilling

Oh okay oh then theirs Butters Wendy sighed

Butters unusual name said

Well his full name is Leapold Stotch but he's called Butters he's a cute looking guy but a big baby really he's 14 but omg he acts like a 5 year old at times and he's terrified of his parents he's always being grounded the poor kid Wendy said making me laugh a tiny bit

As we walked along we stopped at a cream colourd house

Thise is the Browns house they have a young som called Nelsom Wendy sighed looking sad young Nelson is in hospital just now Wendy added but before we could say anything we heard 2 girly giggles as 2 giggling girls passed us looking at Wendy then giggled again but said nothing they were wearing glittery pink jackets one had long chestnut wavy brown hair to her waist the other girl had bleached white blonde hair to her mid back both looked orenge due to heavy spray tans and were both caked in heavy make up

Whos that I asked glancing at the 2 girls

Oh that's Lexus and Mercadies they work at the Raisins diner it's part of the large Hooters chain and everyone in town knows the girls are sluts and their our age too Wendy said

Raisens hooters nope never heard of it don't you guys have stors here like HMV or Forbidden planet or clothes stores like Next or Top shop I asked

Oh we do the clothe stores no but we have cool clothe stores and some cool game stores too their at the mall we always hang out their the boys too in our free time that's I'd we're all not in each others houses Wendy laughed

Oh right sounds really cool then sounds a bit like what we did back home and the boys too I said

Cool so what did you do when you were home before you came here that is asked Wendy

Well when I was I'm the UK we stayed in Sevrel areas sometimes near the beach when I was very little I'd go looking for mermaids then I'd go horse ridding and ice skating or shopping with my freinds and when we came to the states I'd go to the mall with mom and my freinds I made their I said

Wow cool Wendy smilled

Yeah it was

Et Wendy you mentioned a boy called Nelson who was in hospital is he sick or been in an accident I asked

He has cancer Leukemia he's undergoing treatment just now sadly he's battled it all his life he's had 2 bone marrow transplants he was in remission up to recently now doctors found more cancer Wendy said sadly

Oh god the poor kid I sad

Yeah he's really brave too a real fighter and such a sweet kid and he loves ice hockey when he was in remmison he used to play it that's he Stan got to know him and he loves going to the games and cheering on his favrioute team Nelson is more Ikes freind as he's a lot younger than Stan but everyone is really nice to him he's such a loveable kid and you can't help but like him apart from Cartman he's always ripping on Nelson cos he's bald due to his chemo and that but Kenny beat the crap out Cartman and threatend him to leave Nelson alone and Kenny likes Nelson too Wendy said

By now I was thinking that thise Kenny guy might be a bit of a dimond in the rough a tough estate kid with a good heart

Just then as we waked on a bit further something else caught Wendy's eye and she grabbed my hand pulling me with her

Hey Anne you wanna meet one of the boys she asked happly

Huh yeah of course I awnserd I said following Wendy to a small Barbers shop

Butters is in here getting a haircut let's go and say hi to him but he's like a big kid really but a sweet boy Wendy laughed as we headed into the shop

Imside the shop it was busy and their was 5 pepole waiting and 4 pepole having their haircut including butters

Hi their Mrs Stotch smilled Wendy to a blonde woman who sat holding a greeny blue jacket belonging to her son thise is Anne she's new to South park and may be in our class at school so I'm showing her around the town and getting to know pepole Wendy said smilling

Oh hi their Anne I did hear about new pepole moving to town im Mrs Storch said Shaking my hand ao how do you like it here sweetie has Wendy been showing you the town then she said

Yeah she has well today's my first real day here and it's okay I guess iv only heard about everyone but iv not met anyone yet well apart from Wendy and her parents I said smilling

Oh you soon will we're all really nice here the woman said

So Wendy says you have a teenage son of our age I said

Oh yes I do my little Butters I think he might be in your class at school that's him over their having his hair cut the little blond isn't he so sweet the woman said smilling

I looked over to see a young blond boy of my age swamped by a large gown I had to admit he did look cute with his pale blonde hair and fair skin and bright blue eyes and he had a nice smile too

Can we go over and meet him and talk to him asked Wendy

Why of course dear feel free girls and Butters loves to make new freinds all the time his mom said as we went over to meet Butters

Thats the first chappy done I desided to put Nelson in the story as he was sweet and the guy on the estate well that was our Kenny also as I don't know the names of Wendy's parents I made up names for them also I changed the names of my parents and made myself an only child in thise but follow me on my crazy adventure in South park in more chappys too come and how I fell in love with the town and didn't want to leave


	2. Chapter 2

Hi their Butters. I'm Anne I said going over to Butters and offering him my hand to shake

A delicate pale hand appears from underneath the gown and shook my hand weakly

H h hi A ane I'm Butters R really p p pleased to meet you he stammerd the poor boy had a bad stammer

Pleased to meet you Butters I said smilling

S s so y your. F from the UK he managed to get put after a bit of a struggle

Yeah I am I arrived hear Yestarday and Wendy is showing me around so yeah I'm new here I smilled

W wow d don't w w worry it's really n nice h here and you'll b be f fine Butters stammerd and smiled too and it was a cute smile

Just then Butters mum came over to talk to the barber

Now take it all the back and sides in down to a number 1 and a number 3 on top I don't want him bald the woman said already touching the back of Butters closely. Cropped hair

Awww m m mom t t th that's way t t to short I it's. O okay th the way it is Butters moaned sadly looking at his mom

Oh Butters you look so cute with your hair like that and you don't want long scruffy hair like those discusting boys from the estate now don't you girls agree Mrs Stotch said looking at Wendy and I

I only nodded but said nothing

Er yeah he does I kinda guess but we have to go now things to do pepole to see but see you on Monday Wendy smilled patting Butters shoulder before we left

O O okay w well s s see you a at. s s school th th then oh and w welcome. To s s south p park A A Anne Butters said waving

Thank you Butters bye then see you at school and bye Mrs Stotch I called leaving the shop

God he seems a right mommys boy but he's cute I mutterd and smilling through the window

What who Butters cute oh no way Anne he's a total wuzz everyone knows that and he's had that stupid same haircut and style of clothes since he was like 5 years old when he first came to thise town he's another outsider well he came here when he was 2 he's a southerner you can tell by his accent and he has that stammer but come one no one in their right mind thinks Butters is cute and only ones that hang out with him are the younger kids they play with him maybe out of pity I guess but anyway come on I'll show you the rest of the town Wendy said

Soon we met 3 other girls who Wendy knew

Hey girls anyone seen Stan Wendy said sweetly

No not today Wendy sorry I think he's going up to the hospital to visit Nelson he got him an ice hockey DVD and a book on it too a girl said

Oh right he didn't tell me he was going upto the hospital okay I'll guess I'll catch him later then oh by the way thise is Anne she's new in town Anne these are my freinds Annie Heather and Janey their also in my class Wendy said smilling

Ho Anne wow your name is almost like mine so what do you think of South park Anne asked smilling

Yeah it's okay I still don't really know one yet apart from Wendy oh and I met Butters he's sweet I said

Urgh oh no not him hardly anyone bothers with him said Heather making a face

Yeah and I know have you heard the way he speaks Janey said as the others giggled of making fun of poor Butters

Well yeah he's got a stammer but hey no big deal rally and he seems okay I said and at thise the girls including Wendy burst out laughing

Ooh you would say that I guess but your new here and you'll soon learn laughed Heather

Huh what do you mean theirs nothing wrong with Butters he's a nice guy I said but the girls giggled more oh nothing nothing Annie said and the 3 girls walked away giggling and muttering omg she thinks Butters is cute

I got the feeling that poor Butters was somehow not very popular for some reason but I thought he was sweet

Hey you don't fancy Butters do you said Wendy teasing means making me blush scarlet

What who. Butters no. god sake Wendy I don't even know the guy let alone fancy him I hit back oh shure he's kinda cute and he seems a really sweet guy but come on I hardly know him I half laughed

Aww just teasing anyway their is far better looking boys in town and Butters is such a big baby he cries so easly too and sleeps with a teddy bear and plays with a squeaky. rubber duck he calls Mr Duckie in the bath one time the school went away on a 5 day trip and Stan told me that Butters slept with a fluffy brown teddy bear and had a rubber duck on the trip with him. And that was last year too Wendy said making me laugh a bit

Well teddy bears and rubber ducks or not he seems okay and he is cute I said making Wendy roll her eyes

Look just forget Butters just now now that's what I call good looking said Wendy pointing to a group of boys standing talking one had on a brown jacket and black hair wearing failed jeans and had a wollen hat on with a red Pompom he stood next to his freind that had an orenge jacket on green denims a white t short and he had fiery red hair in Afro like curls and their was a fat boy in a red coat and black jeans and a blue hat with yellow Pom Pom he was calling the redhead names and did what was like a Nazie saluite and the redhead was threatening to smash his teeth in

Hey guys guys can I have your attention please iv a new person for you guys too meet thise is Anne she's from the UK Wendy said smilling as the boys turned found

Hey their the dark hared boy said smilling I'm Stan he said shaking my hand

Hi their Stan so you must be Wendy's boyfreind I said smiling

Er yeah I am he smilled

Cool I said glancing over at Kyle I was fascinated by his huge fluffy Afro

Hey their I'm Kyle the redhead said shaking my hand and smilling on and that fat boy is Cartman Kyle added

Ay you filthy Jew I'm not fat I'm just big boned Cartman said shocking me a bit

Yeah yeah what ever just ignore him with a bit of luck he might go away Kyle laughed. So your from the UK then do you know Pip by any chance kyle added smilling that's when I noticed Kyles bright emerald green eyes that were stunning

Er nope just Wendy oh and I met Heather Janice and Annie and also a guy called Butters I said

Oh him Kyle said rolling his eyes and giving a shrug

Why what's wrong with him he seems nice I said

Er he's like so lame he plays with dolls and wears a diper and he likes hello kitty he's so not cool but you will soon see that Stan put in

I shrugged and quickly changed the subject as no one seemed to like Butters

Er I hope you don't mind me saying thise Kyle is it I love your hair it looks so cool I said and at thise Cartman roared in laughter making Kyle turn red

What oh no way your kiddin me I totaly hate my hair but my stupid parents would kill me if I cut it off Kyle said touching his hair and tugging on a curl

Seeing Kyle was a bit embraced by the subject of his hair. Wendy changed the subject again

Ooh Stan so how's Nelson then I heard that you were visiting him today you didn't tell me that she said making Stan sigh sadly

Yeah well he's not good their all talking about bone marrow T cells and all that stuff I have no idea what it means but he seems to understand it all and he's getting his chemo right now so hell be in hospital a few more weeks he's really bad poor kid Stan siad sighing

Nelson is the boy with the cancer I said

Yeah he's my kid brothers freind and he sometimes comes over to our house a lot when he was in remission he's really crazy about ice hockey and always talking about it Kyle said

Yeah that's how I first met him he was in the pee wee Hockey team I was coaching for a while I didn't want to be coach just in it for the money really to get my. bike back that was towed away so how I met him I was gonna stick him in goal as he was taller than the others and he said he couldn't play in goal I thought he had asthma or something at first then another kid said no he had Leukemia Stan said with a sigh then everyone went quiet for a bit

Hey where's Kenny today isn't he here with you guys or is he with his other freinds on the estate asked Wendy breaking the silence

Maybe he's dead put in Cartman with a laugh

Oh look shut the fuck up Cartman him and his dad are away at the scarp yard today selIng their salvaged metle they get from the towns dump and then they'll sell it to the scrap yard for money and that helps keep them yet they clame welfare too said Stan

Yeah cos he's soo poor face it guys Kinnys a no user and he's been banned from the mall and the arcade no one wants him Cartman said

Hah least he's far better than you any day even if he's a rough estate kid he's loyal and good job he's not here he'd kick your ass into next year Kyle yelled

Shut it Jew I don't have to listen to. Your crap Cartman yelled

well shut your fucking goddamn mouth then yelled Kyle his face growing redder if he was about to loose his temper

Im not scared of that trailer trash Cartman yelled

Kenny is one if not the best fighter in thise entire school and no one messes with him some pepole are even scared off him he's not to be messed with Kyle said to me

Yeah Kenny is a hard tough kid and has a short temper if pushed and he can handle Cartman any day Stan added

Yeah I heard that Kenny beat up Cartman twice really bad I said

Nuhu wrong Kenny kicked the shit outta Cartman only last month he kept pissing him off Kyle said

Wow cool I added as the others smilled

So your all the way from the UK then said Stan changing the subject

Er yeah but my dad worked in LA for 2 years before coming here bit I'm not hear for long less than 2 years I'm afraid so just now I live next door to Wendy I said with a shrug

Wow realy cool so are you going to South park high then asked Kyle smilling

Yeah probelly as their is no other high school here I said with a laugh

Yeah that's true come to think off it but you'll be fine stay with us and you'll be okay oh also stay away from the Goth and vamp kids their pure weird I was sick enough to get caught up with the Goths once never again also avoid the Lame kids like Tweek Butters and pip also the girls with the car names like Mercadies Lexus Bentley Porsha and that their from Raisins and look like hookers money and gifts is all their after and only the younger male kids talk to them apart from Butters also we don't really talk to the younger kids apart from Ike Kyles brother and Nelson their both cool Stan smilled

Well thanks for the advice I'll bear that in mind I said smilling

Hey do you have a Nintendo or a play station and what games do you play asked Cartman

Huh yeah I play video games but my consoles are still to be unpacked I said

Oh cool what games do you like asked Kyle

Well I like Kingdom hearts Final fantasy the Sims and that

Wow cool we play a lot of games too I like kingdom hearts Mine craft guitar hero and that but we did once get addicted to world of war craft Oh and i love playing with my little farm on facebook thats cool Kyle said with a laugh

Aww I like that farm too I said smilling

Cool I'll send you an invite on Facebook and you can visit me and rate my farm maybe help me trade crops and that Kyle added smilling

Shure I said I had a feeling that I was really going to like these boys they made me feel welcome and they liked the things I liked too and were really sweet natured and I totally felt at ease with them well Cartman I wasent shure off I didn't like the way he picked on Kyle and being antisemetic towards him I didn't care what Kyles beliefs were he was a very sweet guy and I liked him and he was cute too and I still wasent shure about Kenny I heard he was a tough estate kid that took no shit from anyone and got into a lot of fights but on the other hand he was a good kind guy too so I was desperate too meet Kenny

Well what do you think of the guys then Wendy said smilling as we headed back home

Well I liked Stan and Kyle. Their sweet and I could really take to Kyle any day he's really interesting I said smilling

Yeah Kyles cool he's origanlly from New Jersey well he was born here but his mom is from New Jersey Wendy said smilling

Well he's cute but Cartman I dunno about I don't like the way he picks on Kyle and Stan so does he do that a lot then I asked

Yeah all the time hell never change he's been doing that since Kindergarten really we just ignore him when we can Wendy laughed

Yeah think I'll do that too but who's Kenny all I know he's a tough estate kid that is a great fighter and though iv heard he's loyal and kind he scares me a little I said making Wendy laugh a bit

Oh you'll be fine around Kenny as long as you don't piss him off he won't bother you or best thing to do is run for the hills as Kenny dosent care who pisses him off he beat up girls before that used to pick on his sister even put one in hospital for 3 weeks but don't worry you'll hardly see Kenny anyway he skips school a lot and he lives on the estate Wendy laughed

Oh right okay I sighed making a face

Well Anne did you make any freinds today mum asked as we had our tea smilling

Yeah a few I met Wendy's boyfreind Stan he's nice and I really like his freind Kyle he's right into video games I said

Oh cool Kyles the young Jewish boy isn't he his dads the lawer and his family are highly thought of round here I heard and I heard one of his relatives is a Rabbie and their a very wealthy family dad said

Well I dont really know much about his family just that Kyle is Jewish and omg you should see his hair he's got a huge red Afro looks so fluffy and soft too Wendy said he gets the hair from his mom or mum and thing is he hates it I laughed a bit

Yeah I heard that and he's got his mums large Jewish nose too also they have a younger son Ike they adopted him he's from Canada also someone said the Broflovskis are all origanlly from Polland their was a huge huge family of them all and lived on Polland before the war and some of them fled to the US to escape the nazis so Kyles family escaped some of them ending up in New Jersey and the rest that stayed behind well they went through the Holocaust many died some survived dad said

Yeah we'll I heard that Kyle was from New Jersey but had no idea he was connected to the Holocaust. God poor Kyle I said

Also I met thise horrible ride boy called Cartman I really don't like him and he was doing nazi salutes in front of Kyle and also the boys spoke of another boy someone called Kenny but he's an estate kid I said making my parents gasp in shock

An an estate kid oh Anne stay away from him hell be trouble their all trouble from the estate mum said

Dont worry I will From what I heard he scares me I said but everyone else seems really nice but I'll meet them all on Monday can't wait I said

Well I'm glad you made some new freinds and I'm shure you will make many more mum said

Yeah I hope so I said smilling as I are my dinner

Soon Monday came and I was a little nerviouse about starting a new school and being the new kid and Wendy's dad was kind enough to give us both a lift into school on his way to work and also we met Bebe and Heidi who were nice too

As we headed into the school it was a bit smaller than my other high school and I felt really nerviouse as we went inside and I glanced around the place and at all the new faces and I felt glad that I already knew Wendy heather Bebe Hidie and Red who I also met so I desided to stick close to them then we saw the boys by the lockers all standing around and talking

Thise time I seen a tall skinny boy in an old batterd orenge Parker standing and talking to the boys with a cigarette in his hand and I felt my heart pace I'm fear a bit it was the same rough kid I'd seen on the estate the boy was smoking and even spat on the ground a few times and every 2nd word he used was a swear word also he hit Cartman a few times and his speech was slightly muffled due to his hood being up and he smelt bad

Oh hey here comes the girls Stan said smilling as we approached them and as ushal Stan greeted Wendy with a hug and put his arm around her also the other girls greeted the boys before walking away only leaving Bebe and I with the boys as Stan and Wendy ware whispering and giggling a bit

Hi Stan hi guys did you all have a good weekend then oh and did you get to see young Nelson heard that you were going to see him Bebe said smilling

Hi Bebe yeah I did see him but fraid he's still not good he's still really sick poor thing I took him round an ice hockey book and a DVD to cheer him up but he has his good days and bad I guess Stan signed

Aww I'm sorry oh Anne iv someone else for you to meet Bebe said tapping the boy in the orenge jacket on the shoulder

Hey Kenny thise is Anne she's new here so be nice to her Bebe said smilling

Kenny turned round to face me he had his hood still up covering his face that's why he sounded muffled but despite his scruffy filthy appearance he looked really stunning

He has sparkling blue sapphire eyes that stop you in your tracks pale fair skin yet he had a few faint bruises maybe he'd got in a fight and his beautiful face was framed by pale blond hair that looked filthy though and by the looks of it was really long as his bangs hung over his eyes but he then swept them too the side revelling his white blond eyebrows and fair blond lashes but he smelt really bad and it was clear that he didn't wash much

Then he took down his hood and scratched his head his hair was a little past his coller and full of split ends and in badly need of a trim but cleaned up he'd be stunning but Kenny had such a beautiful face like an angel and I hate saying thise if cleaned up he'd be way better looking than Mathew my old boyfreind now I know why Wendy said that Kenny was the hottest boy in the school and I had to keep telling myself no Anne don't fall for him he could be trouble think of Mathew but I couldn't be rude to Kenny and he was adorable looking despite his scruffiness

Well that's chappy 2 up hope you like it and though I am seeing a guy his name isn't Mathew lol and poor Butters


	3. Chapter 3

Er hi their I heard that we had a new girl starting here today I'm Kenny or Ken sometimes he said if he didn't really care and gave a shrug and a small smile whist still keeping his hand in his pocket and the other one had the cigarette in it also he shuffled his feet a bit his trainers were old and batterd and grey and had a hole in the toe

Er hi Kenny I'm Anne I said returning the smile a bit as I felt nerviouse in his company knowing about his background

So your the new kid then how do you like it here I personally think the towns a dump but that's my opinion really Kenny said as he then slammed his locker door shut

Oh it's nice I guess but I'm still getting used to it and getting to know pepole everything's all new here I guess I sighted

Oh their a bunch of fucking assholes here really well apart from Stan and Kyle their cool and we get on well but the rest I don't give a fuck about Kenny said smilling again

I didn't answer him I was a little shocked by his swearing but I'd been told he swore a lot

So then your one of the posh town kids then Kenny said stubbing out his cigarette against the wall and lighting another up

I was shocked at Kenny smoking at 14 and his swearing but I said nothing incase he'd turn on me telling me to mind my own buisness

Er yeah I do live in town with my parents I live next door to Wendy she showed me around why do you live in town Kenny I asked knowing he didn't but I wanted to see what he said

What in town ha right no fucking way their all a bunch of fucking stuck up snobs they all think their better than me cos they have posh jobs nice homes. But bunch off fucking dickheads and no harm to Stan but fucking Wendy Testenburger she's a fucking bitch she controls Stan no way I live on the estate other side of town across the tracks been their all my life probelly never leave end up like my da but I don't care really it's okay so don't worry about me Kenny said with a shrug

KENNY MCCORMIC you know the rules young man about smoking on school grounds put that out or your on report another boy yelled comming over

Yeah so fucking what screw your fuckin rules faggot you can fuckin suck my juicy balls or go and fuck your MA Kenny said spitting on the ground next to the boy who was a prefect

At thise point I glanced at the boy plus Kyle and Stan who came over and luckly didn't hear anything at what was said about Wendy and we made a quick getaway as I wanted to get far away from Kenny as possible I didn't like him as I knew he'd be trouble and had no respect for anyone

So what do you think of our Kenny asked Bebe a little later on our way to class

Oh not much I don't like him he could be trouble and something tells me he's dangerous and I just don't like guys like that I mean did you see the way he spoke to that prefect I'd never do that back home we showed respect for the prefects though we did have our thoughts about them and they weren't very popular but we didn't talk to them like that also he smokes and swears its terrible and he's only 14 too then I wend quiet and sighed a bit

Whats up Anne everything okay asked Bebe

I don't know well the other thing is though Kenny is really scruffy and smelly and his behaviour is terrible but I can't bet his beautiful eyes out my mind they were stunning and of the deepest blue Iv ever seen their like huge preciouse. Sapphires and the way they looked right through me touching my soul iv never seen such beautiful eyes before I said

Yeah Kenny is really hot but he has a bad reputation that goes before him sadly but doubt you'll see him after registration knowing him hell skip the rest of the classes he always does he really hates school said Bebe with a laugh

I just shrugged as we headed into class I sat next to Wendy and Bebe and Kenny went up the back and slouched in his seat resting his chin on his hands I did glance round at him a couple of times. Seeing him eather talk to Stan or Kyle but Kyle shhhed him a few times saying Kenny will you be quiet as he wanted to concentrate on class and if he wasent talking to his freinds I seen Kenny punch Cartman a few times and another time I glanced at Kenny he seen me looking at him and smiled and winked at me making a couple of girls giggle

Okay settle down you lot now we have a lot to get through today everyone now I need everyone to concentrate so eyes to the front please and ears open oh and before we start we do have a new girl joining us today now she's origanlly from the UK and her name is Anne she will be staying on south park for a while and will be a student here so make her feel welcome and when she eventually goes back home she can tell everyone at what a good time she had here the teacher said

Hi Anne everyone said looking at me

Er hi their I said returning their smilled then I noticed Kenny wink at me again and give me a huge smile

Er Wendy what's up with Kenny he keeps winking at me I whisperd embraced a bit by it

Oh he likes you that's all okay you might not like him but he's taking a liking to you he ushally goes for those horrible. Raisens girls he's dated a few off them in the past so your really lucky as your a decent girl Wendy said smilling

Wh what I don't want to be hounerd and I don't even like him oh shire he's cute and has the most beautiful eyes iv ever seen and a cute smile but come on Wendy Kenny and I are worlds apart I said

Yeah maybe but you know what they say. Oppisets do attract Wendy whisperd with a smile shocking me

Wendy I do not fancy I began but the teacher told me off for talking in class so I sighed and gave up giving Kenny another glance he was daydreaming chewing the end of his pen and watching a spider on the Celling that caught his attention before getting an elbow in the side from Kyle telling him to pay attention before he ends up in trouble again

The lesson lasted for over an hour and then we all headed for next class but Kenny didn't show up he'd skipped class which really didn't suprise me as Bebe told me he often did that'

Goddamn it Kennys skipped class again one of these days he's gonna get caught and end up in big trouble. mutterd Stan

Well he was in registration. Thise morning as Kyle. told him to shhh and got on at him for day dreaming I told Stan

Yeah he does that all the time really can't say I'm suprised he's not here he turns up at registration so he's marked in as present then he skives off the rest of the day then hell show up at registration in the after noon then vanish again and then appears at home time he's been doing that for years now Stan said

Oh he's been caught a few times and even ended up in police cells a couple of times for swearing at police and he kicked one once but jail dosent scare Kenny he's a law in to himself no one tells Kenny what to do but Kenny and if anyone tries to tell him off well they'll get an earful of abuse Kyle said but anyway well see him at lunch that's for shure then again at registration Kyle said with a shrug

I just shook my head sighing as we all went to our next class

So where does Kenny go when he skips classes I asked

I dunno really he just vanishes he's normally last seen climbing over a wall behind the bin shed as the prefects patrol the gates maybe he goes to other freinds houses on the estate then comes back here at lunch time and for registration but only Kenny knows where he goes he's a guy of mystery. At times and he won't tell us where he vanishes too Wendy said shrugging

Well he used to hang out at the mall upto a couple of months ago but he was banned from the mall for shoplifting and he punched a security guard and also he was banned from the arcade for fighting with a boy said Kyle

Wow that's really bad I said looking at Kyle who shrugged

Yeah I know Kenny has been in a lot of trouble for smoking fighting pissing in public plus other incidents beleive me he's totally out of control he's wild but I guess you can't really blame him also his older brother Kevin is in jail and his kid sister is in care and on the at risk register Kennys been in care a few times ut he kept running away and he was abusive to his foster parents Kyle said

Yeah Kenny is one sad screwed up kid and those bruises he's got on his face their not all from what he gained in fights with other kids some of those bruises he gor from his dads fists Stan said

What omg Kenny was hit by his dad I said shocked

Yeah he has his dad an alcoholic and his moms a user so Kennys had it really rough growing up and his dad often beats the hit outta him Stan began but got cut off

Before I heard any more the teacher came in and he didn't even call our names so he didn't know if Kenny was here or not and no one said anything about Kenny missing

The rest of the morning passed okay really apart from another teacher asking Kyle to remove his hat and sit up the back as the kids behind him couldn't see as Kyle was a tall person and his huge fluffy red Afro blocked the other kids view of the front so poor Kyle wasent very happy as he moved his things and relocated up the back though he did mutter something he kept quiet really but Cartman couldn't stop laughing at poor Kyle but apart from that everything went really well and soon lunch time came and as we all headed to the dinning hall I seen a young good looking black boy who was in my class standing talking to Kenny

Oh theirs Kenny back again i said to Wendy and the other girls pointing over to the scruffy looking blond boy who was talking to the cook about what was on the menu

Yeah well I told you he'd turn up for lunch and it's probelly the only good meal he gets I bet Wendy said as we joined the que next to the boys

God no harm to Kenny but I wish he wouldn't stand so close to us he stinks I said making the other girls giggle a bit

Yeah I know he does stink really bad look I know the McCormicks are really poor with hardly any money but you think they'd at least have a shower or bath in their house Red said giggling a bit

Yeah if not they could buy a cheap hose from the doller store and hose Kenny down and also if he did PE he could get a nice hot clean shower too Bebe said

Maybe its the dirt and grime holding him together Heather said laughing

But before I could respond to anything that was said I heard a lot of arguing from further up the que and thise time it wasent Kenny Arguing with the kids he was innicont ut the fighting had caught Kennys attention too

Gimme your fucking lunch jew boy hissed Cartman trying to grab Kyles lunch tray as Kyle made his way to a table

No way fatass I paid for thise food and I'm not eating that shitty diet stuff I don't need to diet like you do fatass yelled Kyle pushing Cartman off him

Trade with me Goddamnnit Cartman yelled to Kyle

Nuhu Okay fatass look Cartman are you stupid im not trading and get your fat sticky mitts of my lunch thise belongs to me get your own food yelled Kyle angrily

Shut it you greedy Jew you fucking know the dinner staff won't give me anything else uther than thise crap so trade with me Cartman yelled trying to grab Kyles tray

No get the fuck off me will you no I won't trade and I can't help on if your moms put you on a diet you shouldn't be so fat Kyle shot back wrestling with the tray

Gimme it you filthy greedy Jew Cartman whinnied

No he won't just leave him alone and eat your own lunch and get away from Kyle yelled Stan cutting in

Okay you trade with me then yelled Cartman

Look no way dude forget it look you start thise same old carry on every single day so forget it Cartman no one is going to trade with you do just leave everyone alone yelled Stan making Cartman pout a bit

Kinnnyyy whined Cartman as he approached Kenny

Fuck off Cartman and don't even think off it im not trading eather with you that stuff is shit and don't go annoying the girls or the new girl she won't trade no one will so your stuck with your rabbit food said Kenny

Cartman then mutterd something and pulled a face as we all sat down

Hey what's your name again I kinda forgot said Kenny coming over and smilling at me

I felt a little nerviouse but thought oh what harm can he do in the dinning hall in front of hundreds of kids and 15 prefects and he did stick up for me in front of Cartman

Er it's Anne I said blushing

Oh cool er mind if I sit here Kenny said smilling and I'm sick to death of Cartman trying to steal everyone's lunch he's been doing that since Elementry honestly why he's on a diet is beyond me really cos look at him it's so not working he still finding ways of stuffing himself with junk food and if anything he's gained weight I think Kenny laughed

Er yeah shure grab a seat and don't worry Kenny I'm shure Stan and Kyle will see to him I laughed a bit oh by the way Kenny where did you vanish too I seen you in registration but in other classes you vanished I added

Oh I skipped them I hate school waist of time really oh shure I'll show up for registration then go to the waist ground near my bit and hang out with my other freinds that live near me but I stay out of site of the school and the police ut I don't go that far really so I can get back for lunch and afternoon registration and then I sneak out again Kenny said laughing if he was proud of what he did

Kenny you could get caught and it could get worse for you I said

Kenny signed deeply ...yeah I know that oh iv been caught before in the past and thing is if I'm caught again I face getting kicked out for good but who cares iv been kicked out before well for a couple of weeks but hey Anne don't worry about me I'll be fine I can take care of myself iv been doing that for years now I guess he smilled

But before I could say anything else to Kenny we were both interrupted again by Kyle screaming at Cartman who'd now stolen his hat revealing Kyles huge fluffy Afro

Hey give that back you fat piece of shit Kyle yelled punching Cartman

No way dude shamed of your stupid jewfro if you hate it that much why don't you shave it off dumb Jew Cartman yelled holding the hat out of Kyles reach

Oh God here we go again sighed Kenny getting up

Hey fattass knock it off and give Kyle back his hat Kenny yelled glancing over at Kyle and Cartman

Why what you gonna do about it Kinny your a Jew sucker sucking up to the Jews and your catholic too yelled Cartman

Yeah so fucking what and what has religion got to do with it just leave Kyle alone and I don't like seeing freinds being mistreated by asses like you fatass yelled Kenny now going over to Cartman and punching him n the stomock

Cartman doubled over so Kenny grabbed the hat giving it back to Kyle then pushed Cartmans face in the bowl containing the unwanted food making everyone cheer way to go Kenny before he sat down again

Cartman wiped his face then burst into tears and fled the dinning room whist Kyle and the others clapped Kenny for standing up to Cartman

Now that's how you deal with bullies and Cartman is the biggest bully in the school but a big baby too said Kenny smilling at Kyle who nodded as he tucked his wild Afro under his hat

I had to admit I was glad that Kenny had did that to Cartman as he really deseirves it and he'd been picking at Kyle all morning

The rest of the lunch passed okay and everyone got on well and on the way back to class Kenny even walked with me with the others close behind I even started to like Kenny he was a caring guy and for standing up for Kyle like that he showed a loyal caring side and proved he was a true freind

Er I'm sorry about the dinning hall carry on but I'm so sick of Cartman pushing pepole around he really thinks he can get away with murder and he's been picking on poor Kyle since kindergarten and me also Kenny said sighing

Yeah I heard that I said sadly patting Kennys arm

Oi you poor piece of crap a voice suddenly yelled interrupting us

Oh no here we go again wonder what he's whining about thise time now sighed Kenny rolling his eyes and glancing around

Oi you know damn well if it wasent for me you'd be dead now you were sicker that that dumb cancer kid and I saved you yelled Cartman

Look shut it you and leave Nelson alone he's worth 100 of you fatass yelled Kenny angrily

Yeah you may have saved my life but fuck you fatass you have given me plenty of reasons to hate you and the same with Kyle so we owe you nothing fatass Kenny hissed angrily before walking away from him

Is right at what he just said did he save you did you have cancer too like Nelson I asked confused

No I didn't have cancer I'm not shure what I had really I was tested for cancer but no I was clear of cancer tests it's a long story really it happend when I was about 8 I was really dangerously ill infact I was dying and Cartman helped me get a cure some thing to do with stem cells so I lived and also he donated a kidney to Kyle Kenny said

What I gasped but he hates Kyle I added shocked

Oh I know he hates Kyle well Kyle is diabetic and as a kid his kidney packed in we all wanted to help him even donate ours but sadly no one was a. match but Cartman was he has same blood group as Kyle but we practically had to force Cartman to give Kyle the kidney so in the end Kyle did get the kidney and made a full recovery but he's still diabetic and has a scar on his back from the surgery but he's okay with that he's alive but really Cartman pisses me off big time and Kyle too Kyle gets it for being a Jew I get it for being poor noones safe really even little Nelson gets it cos he's bald due to his chemo but Cartman loves ripping on pepole and he did get into bother last year he ripped on a young girl for getting pregnant at 15 her boyfreind punched him but after she left to have the baby he forgot about her Kenny added sighing

Oi well you gave Butters a swirly last year so your no angel Cartman yelled making Kenny turn round

Yeah okay so fucking what no big deal okay I gave Butters a swirly but Butters is such a fucking little whimp who gets on my nerves and I can't stand him but I just keep out of his way. Infact. you know what fatass I like Butters more than you gimme Butters anytime as a freind compared to you you fat piece of shit Kenny yelled prodding a finger in Cartmans chest

Come on Anne lets get away from him before I really loose it and if you think Kyle has a fiery temper well Kyles a totals teddy bear compared to me Kenny said as he gently grabbed my wrist leading me away

Hey Anne I think our Kenny really likes you next he will be asking you out teased Bebe in class making me blush scarlet

Huh oh God no well he is cute for shure and he is a really nice looking guy but he's a bit of a bad boy and tough and he's like a rough kid from the estate and may be trouble but as I said he's cute and also loyal and caring he did stand up for Kyle in the dinning hall I added

Yeah that he is Kenny cares really deeply for his freinds and hell protect them and with Kenny as a freind no one will mess with you said Bebe smilling

Yeah he is and he has had his share of problems poor guy his father is an alcoholic and abuses Kenny beating him up and that and his moms a druggie and he lives in the worst area of South park a no go area really and when he's on the estate he's to carry a knife to defend himself and he's known to the police too so really as you see Kennys had a really tough life but he's still only a kid Wendy said

Yeah I know his life is sad and he's cute and loyal and caring that's what I like about him I said

Oh Anne Kenny isn't cute Nuuh Kenny is not so hot he's on fire sexiest boy in town and a lot better looking that Butters any day and you know something sometimes they say every girl loves a bad boy something really exciting about a bad boy and with Kenny well it be like a roller coaster ride Bebe laughed

I nodded glancing over at Butters who spoke to Timmy and Jimmy then at Kenny who stood laughing and joking with Stan and Kyle nearby but said nothing

Soon it was time for next class and a strange man wearing a dress came in to take the class and he had diamond earrings and a necklace and high heels and wore make up

Okay then class now settle down and try make less noise I have a headache might be having my period soon now I'll quietly call the register then we can go through what we did in last class he said

OMG what the hell I began shocked is he our teacher I mutterd

Shhhh that's now Ms Garrison used to be a guy then became a woman also he used to be our Elementry teacher but somehow dunno how he ended up here I know he's weird but you'll get used to him or her and she he is okay as a teacher Bebe said laughing

Er alright then I said stairing at the teacher in shock and quietly sniggering as I'd never seen anything like it in my life before

Hey Anne Anne sit here next to me I saved you a seat said Kenny smilling as I went to sit next to Wendy

Though I thought Kenny was really cute kind and sweet and a caring person but could I put up with the terrible smell from an unwashed Kenny during the entire lesson without throwing up but he did give me those adorable puppy dog eyes that I gave in and desided to put up with the smell and sat down next to him smilling

Thanks Kenny I smilled

Aww no problem he smilled back but before he said anything else we got interrupted

Wow Kinny has a girlfreind Kinny has a girlfreind ooohhh Kinny kissy kissy Kinnys in love chanted Cartman now making Craig Tucker and his gang laugh as Cartman made kissy faces and made Kenny mad

Look fucking shut it fatass another word out of you and I'll fucking kick your fucking fat ass right into next year and ran that fat ugly head of yours through that wall so shut it or I'll shut it for you and you too Tucker or I'll take that fucking guinea pig of yours and ram it right up your fucking ass Kenny threatend

Shhh calm down will you Kenny you can deal with Cartman and Tucker later Kyle said gently tapping Kenny on the back with his ruller

KENNITH MCCORMIC do we have a problem garrison yelled using Kennys full name and staring at the boy

No sir er I mean Ms well yeah I do it's Catman he's being a pain but no worries I can deal with him later so it can wait sorry bout that er miss I won't loose my temper I class again I'm sorry said Kenny sitting back down again and sighing

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon going to watch SP now on tv


	4. Chapter 4

As Kenny went to sit down beside me Butters quickly hopped into the seat where Kwnny was going to sit angering the taller older blond

Shift it you that's my seat Kenny hissed angrily

But Butters stayed put and just glanced at Kenny not saying anything

Are you deaf I said shift I'm sitting next to Anne so fuck off Kenny said quietly

N n n was h her first WH when. Y you stood up s s so th thise is m m seat n now and im n not moving s s so th their the little blond stammerd but he stayed put in the seat and staried up at Kenny blue eyes meeting blue eyes

Look I don't give a fucking damn I was sitting here first before fatass gave me shit so shift it you little Melvyn said Kenny stairing hard at a now scared Butters

Look Kenny just leave it sit behind us let Butters sit with Anne or your gonna end up in big trouble said Kyle trying to keep the peace

Look no way dude are you kidding I'm not letting that little shit win he's the one that's gonna move not me said Kenny making Kyle roll his eyes and sigh

Look you little asahole you want another swirly and a hair wash in the toilet like the last time said Kenny grabbing Butters roughly by his arm

n don't a alright I'll m move a a and. F f find a anothe place t t sit b b bit p p please. K k Kenny d d don't h h hurt m me I' sorry Bitters stammerd on the verge of tears as he got up to find another seat

God that kid is so damn lame I can't stand him he's a waist of space said Kenny sitting down now

I glanced over at Butters who sat next to the black boy who was called Token and next to his girlfreind Nicole who patted BUtters back and whisperd something to him but I wonderd why Kenny bullied Butters like that and what Butters had done to Kenny as he seemed such a shy gentle boy

The class lasted an hour and the next class was music and surprisingly Kenny turned up their and he told me that I was in for a very nice suprise I did over hear a coupe, of the girls say that Kenny had a beautiful singing voice and I thought they ment Kenny maybe sang pop or rock but he could sing classical too

Right okay everyone settle down now jackets off the teacher said as we all removed our jackets I hadent seen Kenny without his jacket all day really only with his hood down and what I seen he did look kinda of shabby

He wore a scruffy white t shirt with stains on it his hair was a little longer at the back and full of split ends but pale blond

Kenny ran his fingers through his hair giving it a shake and making Kyle sigh a bit

Whats up Kyle I asked as he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his own hair

Oh I hate taking off my hat that's all my jacket I don't mind my hat well i mind that very much

Ooohhh look Ronald McDonald. Is in our class taunted Catman

Shut it fat ass hissed Kyle trying to keep calm

Got any burgers Ronald cartman teased again

Look shut the fuck up will you Kyle hissed so he wouldn't get attention god damn it I hate my hair that's why I try to hide it Kyle sighed

I think it's nice thick and fluffy looking I said smilling at Kyle

Too thick and big and it only reaches my coller then grows outwards sadly I inhearited my moms hair she straightens hers and ties it up I just wish I could get it cut. just a bit but mom would disown me no doubt and Cartman always has a feild day ripping on me oh. Ronald McDonald's mild compared to some of the names I get Kyle sighed

Oh ignore fatass shure he rips on us all Kenny said patting Kyle on the back whist smilling at the redhead

Kyle returned Kennys smile but before anyone could say anything else the teacher interrupted us all

Okay a little quiet time you guys huh ...now as you all know that We're planning to put on our own production of Mama Mia for the end of term and also we will also enter a float. In the towns summer county fair that will be our spring summer prodject and later after the holidays we will talk about our Xmas one. but thats not till September so plenty of time for that now I'm looking for talented singers dancers and so on and all the proceeds of the consert well go to help young Nelson Brown and other children with cancer like him

Oh that's young Nelson who attends the ementry I said

Yes that's right he was diagnosed with Leukemia when he was 4 and he is a very brave little boy so with the money we make will go to the respite home that Nelseon attends he wanted the money to go their and we have arranged for a suprise for him to spend the day with his favrioute ice hockey team at the pepsi center as a VIP the teacher said smilling

Aww that's awesome poor Nelson he seems like a really sweet kid I'd love to meet him one day I said

Yeah shure I'll take you to meet him Nelson always loves to meet new pepole said Stan smilling

Cool I said

Okay now Anne tell me can you sing or dance the teacher asked me

Me well yeah I sing a little and I can dance but back Home in the UK ice skating was more my thing I said

Wow you sing too I can sing said Kenny smilling

Yeah we know that you can sing but I want to hear Anne sing the teacher said smilling

Er now miss I said blushing whist glancing around the room looking at everyone

Yes now don't be shy the teacher said smilling

I blushed red a bit ..er okay then and stood up I cleared my throat. a bit and took a deep breath and noticed ll eyes were on me so I couldn't chicken out now so I sang a song that I sang in my Elementry school open day back in the UK

Despite my nerves I sang Castle on a cloud from the musical Les Miserables and everyone was silent as they watched me

So beautiful the teacher said smilling as some of the kids clapped

Er thank you miss I said smilling and sitting down as I felt Kenny pat me on the back saying wow you were awesome

Soon it was Kennys turn to sing and he totally blew me away he sang a beautiful song with a touch off Opera called Time to say goodbye and everyone apart from Cartman were spellbound but Cartman yawned and looked away

When Kenny finished we all clapped and so did the teacher making Kenny blush scarlet

Wow omg Kenny that was totally awesome where on earth did you learn to sing like that have you been trained I asked in amazement

Yeah oh years ago I had a few lessons but I'm mostly self taught really he said smilling and moving his bangs out his eyes

Well self taught or not Kenny you could really make a career on the stage singing when your a bit older your voice is so beautiful you could end up a millionaire and be famouse and travel the world I said

Yeah I suppose so really oh he'll I dunno I'd like that maybe the champagne lifestyle but I'd miss my freinds Stan and Kyle Craig Clyde and everyone but being a millionaire would be like so cool Kenny said

Soon it was Butters turn to sing and he still stammerd a little and omg he sang a stupid baby's nusery rhyme that was way off tune the poor boy couldn't sing to save his life really and I could see Cartman sniggering at him despite Kyle poking him in the back with a ruller and telling him to shut up but though he was a crappy singer Butters broke into an awesome dance routine he was a great dancer

Wow I have to say Butters is a great dancer I whisperd to the others whist watching Butters dance

Yeah that kids a champion dancer he enters hundreds of compititions and wins them all he's won hundreds of medels trophies and certificates and that and cash too you name it he's won it Stan said smilling

Yeah I can see why he's brilliant I said whist watching the little blond dance

He did kind of give it up a few years ago due to a freak accident and he swore that he'd never ever dance again but he did it was Nelson that persuaded him to dance said Kyle smilling

Oh right so what happend in the accident was Butters injured I asked

Well not Butters it's a really long story it happend in Denvier out of town but it was all over the news and that so we heard about it too it was a really tragic disaster but for years Butters blamed himself he hates talking about it and it really upsets him and makes him cry so we just avoid talking about it now but he gave up and put all his trophies and that in to storage in the basement of the family home and avoided talking about it and never mentioned dancing again Stan said

Yeah we'll he briefly came out of retirement to help Stan when he had that dance off contest against the orenge county kids it was Stan some kid they picked up from the arcade Micheal the Goth kid one of the raisins girls and a dancing duck that injured its foot but Buttes saved the day. But as he was dancing he lost his shoe and history repeated itself the shoe his a camera and brot down a light and accidently killed all the kids from orenge county it was ancient so no charges were brought against Butters but he gave it up again but he came out of retirement again for Nelson he forced Butters to dance again so Butters is back entering more compitions Kyle said

Thats good I smilled glancing at Butters who was now finished and got a loud clap

Next period was History and Butters was good at that but Kyle was top student some of the kids said that Kyle was the brightest boy in class or even the school and got top A+ grades in everything he did so in class Kyle concentrated hard on his lessons only looking up every few miniutes to see what was written on the board

Also in next class I noticed a empty desk near by with the name KENNY MC had been scratched into the wood

Hey Kyle where's Kenny gone I said looking at Kyle who sat in front of me

Huh oh him he's Probelly skipping class again he hates history and also he can't fall asleep in class as he snores rather loudly Kyle laughed quietly making me laugh a bit

What Kenny fell alseep in class I whisperd trying not to Laugh too loud in case I'd get caught

Yeah honestly I think it was history as Kyle said or might have been another really boring lesson and Kenny put his head on the desk and he fell asleep behind a book hoping no one would see him but like 5 miniutes later he was snoring loudly it was really funny but not for poor Kenny he was in big trouble laughed Stan

Y y yeah and h he ended up I in. D d d detention a and I it w w wont look g good f for his g grades KK Kenny is g gonna be in b big t trouble for Sh Sh shure I if h he gets c caught stammerd Butters who sat behind me

I glanced at the nerviouse blond boy who was rubbing his knuckles together a very nerviouse habit he had since kindergarten I was told but I said nothing and concentrated on my work hoping that Kenny wouldn't get caught as he faced being kicked out

So Anne what do you think off us all then so far asked Bebe later in the afternoon break all outsiders ushally think we're rednecks and don't have a brain and we inbreed and our town is a rundown hick town as nothing happens Bebe said

Well truthfully yeah I did hear pepole say that like oh. The pepole in that town are nothing but rednecks and trailer trash the girls get pregnant at 15 or younger and the boys are all no users and fight and get drunk and everyone's white trash and the towns a dump but now I'm here and see it for myself and have met you all I think your a cool Croud.

Pretty much like the Croud I hung out with back home really Okay different accents their British and your American well apart from Pip, but very simmeler I added

Cool so where you from in the UK do you live mere where Pip lived hes from London asked Bebe making me laugh

No I'm not from London the UK is a great big place I'm from Scotland really lived their all my life then dad decided to move us to the States better life style and we came here after LA I said

Wow cool but hey we maybe backward rednecks but really were good pepole here

As I spoke to Bebe I over heard a couple of other girls whisper...oooh that's the new girl I think she might have a thing for our Kenny as he's really keen on her bet you anything they'll be a couple by the end of the week she said making me blush

Yeah and she seems nice not like those little sluts from Rasins he normally dates the other girl said making me turn round

Huh what look no no you got it wrong I don't fancy Kenny I blushed looking at the girls then over to Kenny who'd now returned and sat smoking at an outdoors picnic table near Stan and Kenny and a whinning Cartman who was after Stans snacks and Kyle was talking to Craig and Tweek

Hey their Anne how you doing Kenny yelled as he caught me looking at him so I wnt over and sat down Kenny then stood up and slapped Cartmans greedy hands off Stans cookies as he had a stronger grip on the bag that Stan and muttering oh no you don't fatass get to fuck we don't want you here before turning and smilling at me

Oh er hi their Kenny I said giving him a small smile

Im telling you Anne Kenny really. Likes you the girl said and another girl agreed with her who'd come over

Oh come on you two Kenny hardly knows me and I hardly know him and I have a boyfriend back home I said blushing scarlet

Yeah that maybe but he's thousands of miles away in the UK and Kennys here only a miniutes walk away or less than a miniute so anything could happen between. You two Bebe laughed a bit now making me laugh

As I spoke to the girls I heard Kenny and Cartman fighting now over a bag of Kennys crisps ( Patatoe ships) and a chocolate bar that Kenny had that Stan and Kyle kindly spared him I was told that Stan and Kyle often gave Kenny spare food as the blond was hardly fed and was always hungry which was sweet off them

Oh god what are those two up to now I said looking over at the boys fighting and Stan and Kyle trying to separate them

Oh the ushal probelly Cartman wanting to steal Kennys food snacks becouse Cartmans on a diet and he's not aloud all that stuff Kenny can eat so he's Jelouse and trying to steal it it's the same every single day if it's not snacks it's lunch trays he also tries it with Stan and the others and Kyle too but Kyle isn't aloud Sugery snacks and that being diabetic as they could make him ill ao he will take Kenny or Stans Sugery treats instead said Wendy as we both watched Cartman try to grab Kennys snacks and the two boys wrestle With them whist screaming and swearing

Give that here you poor piece of crap your on food stamps so your not aloud thise screamed Cartman pushing Kenny

Nuhu fatass get the fuck off thise is mine so go and fuck yourself you fucking fat asshole and your on a diet so get your fat grubby mitts off these Kenny yelled protecting the food

Oh for Gods sake Kenny Cartman. Stop it both off you Kyle and Stan yelled together and trying in vain to split the boys up

Ay don't you call me fat and talk to me like that you shitty white trash Cartman yelled angrily

Oh go fuck yourself fatass I'll talk to you anyway I like anyway I may be poor and live on hand outs given to me by Stan and Kyle but least my moms not a dirty whore who lies on her back all day for 5 bucks an hour whist I'm in school like yours does Kenny spat back

Before Cartman could do anything Stan screamed loudly at the 2 fighting boys

Jesus christ you two guys will you just pack it in thise isn't going to solve anything Stan yelled grabbing Kenny and holding him firmly whist Kyle grabbed Cartman and did the same and ignoring Cartman screaming let me go you fucking filthy Jew and before Kenny could land a punch on Cartman a struggle broke out with all 4 boys and in the struggle Kyles hat got knocked off reviling Kyles huge red fluffy Afro again and causing Cartman to crack up Laughing before Kyle could hide his hair under his hat

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the girls again ignoring the boys

Okay so what's next on the timetable I asked smilling

Drama said Wendy with a smile

Oh cool I like drama I said as we headed indoors as the bell went

Soon break time was over and Kenny was now arguing with Stan and Kyle as he wanted to beat the crap out of Cartman at home time but they told Kenny to drop it Cartman wasent worth it and he could get into trouble but Kyle was in a bad mood as he was still mad about his hat being pulled off again as for Cartman he'd disapeard

As I headed to class Butters joined me again smilling sweetly

O o oh h hi th their Butters said smilling widely

Er hi their Butters I said returning the smile

Er h h how d d you l like it h here th then he stammerd shyly

Oh yeah it's okay I like it here and everyone is really nice I really like them also it's a lot smaller than my last school I went too but that's a good thing in a way won't get lost going to classes but I'm getting used to it here thing is Butters I'll probelly grow to love thise town then I'll have to move on agai that always happens but I will keep in touch with all of you guys when I leave I said patting Butters on the back as he smilled

Aww th that i so s s sweet y yeah a and I m moved h here t t too WH WH when I was t tiny d don't r really r remeber it I w was t t too y Young b bit y your l lucky e e every o one likes y you Butters stammerd

Oh they like you too I said

But Butters shook his head ..n Nuuh th they st still d don't. Like m me c c cos I'm n not. C cool l like S s Stan or K Kyle KKenny or E Eric a and l look at K Kenny h he hates m me a and he's s s so c cool a and g g good l looking t t too th th they s s say that K Kennys. Th the h hottest g guy in the s school Butters stammerd sadly

That maybe but I like you and think your cute I said rubbing Butters back making him blush scarlet

R r really oh w wow b bit I d do h have s s some f freinds th though. H here l like CColin J J Jimmy T Timmy T T Token h h his g girlfreind NNicole a also T T Tweek NNNelson a and s some other k kids I in the e Elementry Butters stammerd

Yeah Colin Clyde Tweek Timmy and Jimmy are nice guys iv still to meet Nelsom he sounds really nice can't wait to meet him I said smilling

Oh and hey Butters I'm Shure that's not true I'm shure the other guys do like you too your such a likeable person I said smilling at him also I seen Stan and Kyle talk to you earler when Kyle told Kenny to back off and to leave you alone I added

Y y yeah th that's true b bit th they p put up with me b bit I know th they d d don't r really like me I it's c cos I'm n not c cool enough f for them said Butters

Though Butters did seem a really sweet guy but no harm to him after a while his stammer began to get on my nerves a little and his child like behaviour didn't help much too so sadly even I got a bit fed up with him and walked awayn but he followed me so I walked a bit quicker trying to shake him off

O oh J. J Jeeze A Anne s s slow d d down a b bit I I th thought I I was w walking with y you t t to c class I can't keep up he said

Hu yeah oh sorry Butters I guess I'm a fast walker I said

Oh just great now I'm stuck with him I thought

Shilly shally dilly dally I mutterd

Wh what asked Butters confused

Oh its nothing come on Butters try and Keep up I said as we headed for class

Thats that chappy done. more to come soon so enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

As we enterd the classroom I saw Kenny glare at Butters but he said nothing as he tucked his longish hair behind his ear and pushed his bangs out of his eyes before sitting down and I felt him stair coldly at me and Butters as we came into the room

I sat next to Wendy and another girl I'd only said hi to in the dining hall with her silver flowing blonde hair she did stand out a bit she had moved to the town 3 years before her name was Elizabteh so we sat in a group whist the teacher spoke to us

Oh good now I'm glad that everyone is all here and as you know we're talking about our big end of term musical stroke play and we have permission to put on Mama Mia so were working hand in hand with the music class that I'm shure you all know but my Job is to cast you and audition everyone now we need a Sky Sophie and their freinds their your age and out older studients can be the older pepole in the show and those left over with good acting and singing skills can be in the background the teacher said smilling

Hey I bet Anne and Kenny will get the rolls as Sophie and Sky and they look good together said Elizabeth smilling making me blush a bit

I glanced over at Kenny who was bitting a nail he half smilled and shrugged

Him no way he smells too bad. And could never be in the play Cartman taunted prodding a ruller into Kennys back despite being pulled off by Kyle

Look shut the fuck up fatass or I'll smash your ugly fat face in Kenny hissed angrily trying to keep calm

Oh look will you pair just pack it in or you'll both get caught I heard Stan say trying to keep the peace and Kyle sighed putting his head on the desk if he'd given up

But it never really crossed my mind that Kenny and I would get the main parts I thought the main femails role would go to one of the other girls who have been here longer

Right you boys enough of the fighting back their Stan Kyle Kenny and Eric stop it now or your all going to the heads office the teacher yelled shocking Kyle

Huh me I didn't do anything Kyle said but sighed saying no more

Right children now im going to hand you out out these songs from the movie and the show and I want you all to learn them the teacher said handing out the songs

I got the songs Honey Honey one of Sophies okay I thought looks easy and I have a week to learn it and maybe if I did do it well I would get the part so now I wanted to do really well

The rest of the lesson was mostly about the storyline that ran through of Mama Mia and it was enjoyable

Hey Miss will you be taking us all to Greece then cos it says here that the story is set in Greece Kenny joked

No Kenny I'm afraid not our school budget won't strech that far but we will try our best to try and recreate it here and you can use your imaginations the teacher said laughing

Ay the only Greece you'll be seeing is the Grease in your unwashed filthy hair it's gross said Cartman throwing a bit of paper at Kennys head making him mad

Oh fuck off will you fatass go fuck yourself and then drop dead you won't be fucking missed you fat shit Kenny yelled giving Cartman the finger

KENNY MCORMICK I have just about had enough of your behaviour your foul laugage in my class plus your lazy nasty arragont and rude and think your such a cool smartass and that's when you can even be botherd to turn up for class I'm sick and tired of you Mr Mcormick the teacher yelled at Kenny who just shrugged as if he didn't care

Ooohhh your in trouble now Kinny you won't be in the show now hissed Cartman

Awww go fuck yourself Cartman anymore outta you and I'll fucking kill you later you fat shit yelled Kenny ignoring Stan and Kyles pleads for him to stop it and sit down

Kenny McCormick I warned you right young man that's it I give up that's it give me that song sheet I refuse to teach you and your banned from the show and get yourself to the princibles office now and don't bother leaving the school becouse I'll cheack you have been their the teacher yelled

Fine then I'll go and thise place fucking sucks I don't want to be fucking here on the same room as that piece of fat shit and you know what thise fucking class sucks its shit Kenny yelled kicking over a desk and slamming over the door making the room fall silent as everyone was shocked

That boy really tries my patience he's nothing but trouble and will amount to nothing he should be expelled for good the teacher mutterd picking up the desk as everyone watched stunned

Ooohh d d dear KKKennys I in b b big t t trouble n now h h hell b be in d d detention. F for shure Butters said rubbing his knuckles together

I said nothing but I did notice that Stan and Kyle had changed their seats away from Cartman to 2 empty seats at the other side of the room

But Butters was right though we didn't see Kenny the rest of the day he'd vanished and soon it was home time and still no Kenny not even at final registration his seat was empty

I guess poor Kenny must have really got into bother said Kyle as we all headed home

Huh what you saying Kyle I asked the redhead

Oh he must have for himself detention that's why he's not here but no worries Kennys no stranger to detention iv lost count of the nuber of times he's been on detention really so it's no big deal to him he'll be fine said Kyle

Wow okay I gasped

Yeah and 5 times Kennys climbed out the window and down a drain pipe Spiderman style out the window of the detention class so someone ushally sits in the class with him now so he won't go AWOL Stan laughed

What like a prefect wow Kenny hates prefects I laughed

Nope last prefect that sat in with Kenny he really pissed Kenny off and in the end Kenny ended up beating him up dunno what went on that day but as you will learn our Kenny can be really crazy at times and he's a wild child and theirs no way you can pin that boy down he's a free spirit and he still thinks he's Myesterion Kyle laughed

Mysterion I said

Oh yeah when we were kids we once played superheroes and Kenny took an old batman costume he got in a thrift store and alterd it to become Mysterion the super hero thing was just a silly craze we went through think we were about 10 or 11 at the time Kyle said laughing

Before I said anything else to the boys about playing superheroes we were suddenly cut short by Butters who ran up to us panting hard

F fellas f fellas oh. G i is KKKenny is I in d d detention th th then he said

Yeah I think he is but no big deal we will see him tomorrow no doubt Kyle says he's used to detention now I said looking at Kyle

Y y yeah th thought h he'd. E end. Up their b b but h how c com didn't g get a s song t t to s sing I IC can s sing a and I. R really l lik to s s sing t t too Butters said sadly

Well I don't really know I said not wanting to hurt Butters feelings by telling him the truth that he couldn't sing to save himself

Its cos your stupid and you stutter like t th th th th thise Cartman taunted coldly

Cartman pack it in will you Stan said glaring at Cartman

Yeah Stans right leave Butters alone he's done nothing to you and so what he's got a stammer I can still understand him I yelled at Cartman

Oooh protecting Butters now and I thought that you loved Kinny next you'll be kissing Butters Cartman taunted

Look shut up will you I don't love Kenny I hardly know him same as Butters. Their freinds that's all but I don't like seeing kids be bullied and your a bully. So just leave Butters alone I said placing a hand on Butters thin shoulder

Yeah you know what she's right we have had enough of you and your snide comments and bulling and also it's becouse of you that Kennys stuck in detention were sick of you Cartman and your bulling so just fuck off and leave us all alone yelled Kyle

No you fuck off you filthy greedy Jew pity they didn't gas you grandparents in the holocaust then you wouldnt have been born yelled Cartman and did a Nazi salute

I gasped in shock and stood in front of Kyle in a protecting way but my freind Elizabeth stepped foward and yelled angrily

Look you fat bastard no one wants you and just leave Kyle alone and stop making fun of his beliefs if I catch you bulling Kyle again well I won't be responsible for my actions she said coldly whist glaring at Cartman with icy blue eyes

Look Anne and Elizabeth please girls just forget it he's ignorant and will never learn and iv had enough of his snidy remarks about me being Jewish and Kenny being poor we've heard them all since kindergarten and their really boring now said Kyle walking away

But that was so antisemetic. What he said to you I said running up to him look Kyle I don't care what religion you are or race if your black or white or other if I like a person it's becouse of what's in their heart and I hate seeing pepole like Cartman picking on others I said gently touching Kyles back

I know and no one else gets on at me for my beliefs and cos I'm Jewish just him he's an asshole and I told you that me being called Ronald McDonald was mild Kyle said with a shrug as I patted his back and nodded

Well don't listen to him your better than him rise above it Kyle look you alone are worth a million of him he's just a fat bully who will eventually get what he deseirves I said making Kyle smille a bit

Yeah your right and lets hope it's soon he said with a sigh as we all headed home

Hi honey so how was your first day at school did you make any new freinda asked mum when I arrived home

Hi their mum yeah it was okay a lot smaller than my last school which is good as I won't get lost between classes Wendy showed me around and I met all her freinds their really nice and also theirs a guy who's really cute but oh dear god he's so irritating he's got a strong southern accent that's fine but a really bad stammer poor guy but he's cute and has pale blond hair really short and greeny blue eyes they call him Butters I said

Oh yes that's the young Stotch boy I heard that he's an adorable young boy really sweet and a gentle soul his parents are really nice and highly spoken off but really strict and rather pushy but at the end of the day they think the world of their son and apparently I heard that he's a champion dancer too mum said smilling

Yeah that's true so I heard I met his mum Yestarday Mrs Stotch she's really nice and the other kids are nice too Wendy and Bebe helped me a lot too and wow theirs a girl in my class who is really pretty she has white. Flowing blonde hair way down her back her names Elizabeth oh and even the boys are cool their Stan he's Wendy's boyfreind he's really nice and his best freind Kyle he's really nice too he's Jewish and apparently his family are quite rich his dads a top lawer and his mom is on the Jewish mothers groupe on and wow he's got an amazing huge red fluffy Afro of tight curls it's cute and he suites it but thing is omg he hates it and hides it under a hat and theirs another horrible boy that's always bulling Kyle called Eric but they call him Cartman his second name he's a horrible guy and really overweight too I don't like him one bit also he's spoilt and none one likes him it seems but he's a big cry baby and easy to deal with Kyle told me. And theirs thise boy who has really taken a likeing to me he's really good looking and has an amazing beautiful singing voice he's talented the voice of an angel but he smells bad and comes from the estate and he swears on class I said sighing

Oh dear who's that then said mum looking at me

Kenny McCormick he's got longish pale blond hair past his coller and piercing sapphire blue eyes he's really cute looking also I'm not shure about his family but Kenny has been sweet to me I said

Oh God iv heard about that family the McCormicks and their trouble they have a son in prison and their youngest a little girl is in care and also that Kenny has a history too of being in fights with anyone that looks at him the wrong way and as I said his little sister was in care I heard she was abused and all 3 children were in care a few times too a few years ago but Kenny kept running away also the McCormicks are violent and are trouble the father is an alcoholic and a gambler and a theif he steals lead off the roofs and he's a wife beater and has lashed out at the kids a lot of times and the mother is a drug user and dosent seem to care much about the kids if you ask me their not fit parents mum said

Yeah I heard that also Kennys in detention as we speak he got into a fight a few times today and he was swearing pretty bad too but he was provoked by Cartman he'd been bulling him all day and calling him names as Kenny is in dire poverty his family are on welfare and he's living on hand outs and food stamps and Kyle and Stan have been bringing extra food in for him too cos the boys starving and that Cartman bullies him and also Kenny smells really bad too but it's not his fault I think his house has no hot water so he dosent bath or shower or wash his hair yet he has nice clean teeth but his hair is filthy like matted and full of split ends and tugs but as I said he is cute looking but in dire need of a bath and a trim and hair wash but he's. Really good looking boy and he was really nice to me but all the kids were okay really oh also we're auditioning for the school play a production of mamma Mia I said smilling

Wow that sounds good mum said smilling

Yesh I'm gonna try and audition for some part the other girls said I should go for the role of Sophie and beleive it or not they said that Kenny would be good as Sky the leading man cos he's got an amazing singing voice but sadly Kennys not in the show now he lost his temper with Cartman and was sent to the Princible and we haven't seen him since but their are other good singers in the class too I said

Well that's really nice I'm so glad you have settled down dear and I do hope you get the star part. It will be really good mum said smilling

Yeah same here oh also we're doing a Xmas consecrt later in the year too don't know what the theme is we will find out in September and the proceeds are going to help the charity that young Nelson Brown has picked kids with cancer Nelson stays found the corner from us and is still in primery or Elementry school but he's in the hospital just now he has Leukemia and the money is going to help the respite house he stays in that's near the hospital I said

Aww that is lovely yes I did hear about the family they seem a lovely family and it's so sad about young Nelson and he's only a child too I hope he gets over it said mum

Yeah it is sad for him Stan and Kyle talk highly off him he's also Kyles younger brothers best freind and he's stayed over at Kyles a few times too so that's how Kyle knows him I sighed thinking about Nelson who I so wanted to meet

Later that night I listend to the Mamma Mia soundtrack in my room and I'd watch the DVD. When I found it as I still had a lot of unpacking too do and 3 quarters of my room was still in boxes that Wendy said shed help me. Unpack at the weekend but just now I made do with the CD listening to it a few times as I wanted to be perfect before falling alseep

Well that's that chappy done also the girl Elizabth is a freind of mine so hope she likes it but next chappy up soon so enjoy also I don't own Mamma Mia that belongs to Abba and the pepole that made the movie and stage show but once my school did do a production of it and no I wasent Sophie


End file.
